


Good Man

by BlackFeather45



Series: Reader in the Outlast Universe [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Badass Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, assassin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Miles Upshur was a brilliant reporter, a good researcher and a wonderful interviewer. He was good at his job and overall tried to be good to those around him. It suprised you that people didn't knew how much of a loving and good boyfriend he was. He was a keeper and you would make sure that he would survive the mess that he had to witness at Mount Massive Asylum.





	Good Man

You were suprised as the reporter, known as Miles Upshur had decided to establish a relationship with you after figuring out what you were doing for a living.

People said he didn't have anyone to return to, but they were deadly wrong.

Him being a well known reporter at a well known newspaper that also had decided to take over the digital world, he had a few enemies with him uncovering ugly secrets and exposing bad people.

One of those had hired you long ago to kill the reporter, making a stop to all those stories he was writing. You had taken the job, as it hadn't been something unusual, but had lost your heart and later on your identity to the man who you were supposed to kill. 

But that's a story for another time.

And a story about your past, while this one was taking place three years after the moment you have first laid your eyes on the reporter. Not directly though. Actually through a sniper scope, but either way.

You were now in a two year relationship with the young handsome man, with whom you were sharing an apartment in Phoenix and a little black kitten, which was nearly blind and due to this condition had white eyes. You loved it either way.

After a few months of dating and Miles being understanding of your job, even though he had been a bit reluctant in the beginning, worried that you might be an emotionless assassin, but after getting to know you better and hunting down the man that wanted Miles dead, he had also fallen for you as he had seen you in action, he couldn't deny the blush on his cheeks as you had fought the man who had wanted you to kill Upshur.

After that event you had started dating and had moved together. Soon Miles decided to get into freelancing and you had supported him since the beginning. You had taken a few phone calls for him as his anxiety had kicked in. He was good with emails, but was a mess when he heard a telephone ring. 

What made you take over the duty to call take-out restaurants when the two of you weren't up for cooking, which was mostly when one of you returned from a job. Meanwhile the other would prepare a special meal before the departure o the other.

The two of you had started to work perfectly together in the relationship. And while you had decided to keep your jobs out of your private life in the beginning, you were now telling each other everything about your jobs and sometimes helping each other out.

You had tried to protect and keep Miles out of your jobs in the beginning, so that people wouldn't know where your soft point was, but soon you had dropped the act as Miles just couldn't keep his nose out of things (not that you could do that either, when something was going on concerning either one of you). So you had decided to tell him everything and answer all his questions, but only after he had agreed to learn some self-defence.

But once again, this is a story for another time.

 

You were now being woken up by your loving boyfriend right before his departure to Lake County. He usually told you everything about his cases and gave you every information that you needed and kept you relaxed while he was gone.

But this time it was different. He had been much more tense since he had started to correspond with a worker at a place called the Mount Massive Asylum. Something fishy was going on at that place, that much information you had.

But he kept you in the dark. It was a bit unnerving, but it wasn't often that he does that and if he did it, he had his reasons. He had promies you to explain everything to you once everything was over. And you knew that he would keep his word. He always did.

But it still kept you a bit restless and you sighed as you heard his voice and his lips on your ear, waking you up gently.

"I will be leaving, babe" He whispered, making you slowly turn around and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him gently down and you burying his face in his warm neck.

"Noo~" you breathed against his warm skin and smiled a bit as you heard him chuckle.

You felt his fingers tangle into your hair and his lips on top of your head.

"I will be back before you can start to miss me" he whispered and made you look up.

"I guess you have to stay then" you grinned, but slowly freed him.

"Make sure to text me if hell is going down. I will get you out of there" you added and cupped his face gently and stroked your thumb over his cheekbone.

"I will, babe" He hummed with a small smile, loving to see you in action.

"I will tell you everything once I get back" He said and kissed your forehead one last time.

A few more words were exchanged before he exited the apartment and after kissing Charlies, the cats, forehead.

You made sure to get over to the window and wave at him once he had loaded his stuff in his red jeep.

Soon you looked after the vehicle as it drove down the street and out of the city. Making you feel a bit more worried than you were before.

 

* * *

 

You decided not to freak out in the first ten to twelve hours as he had left the house. He might have been stuck in traffic, which was probably the reason why he was not texting you.

You waited for his first message that reached you forteen hours after his departure.

08:49pm: "I'm there. I will text you once I get out again. Have a good night"

You followed the little rule the two of you had put up once you nearly got yourself killed on a job while texting. The party that stayed at home should not respons to any texts, only if there was a specific word involved.

So you were on the recieving end this time and could do nothing else than wait.

What made you feel even more worried, was a news article you read on the internet on the website of Miles' old working place. A corporation that was known as Murkoff Corp was being suspected to be some kind of old corporation that had been build up by some Nazis. But currently there was not enough evidence to support that statement. 

Even though the article unsettled you as you remembered Miles telling you something about that corporation and it being somehow tied to the asylum he was currently ivenstigating.

And even though you were a very patient and trusting person, you snapped.

The silence of your phone and the newsflash that just hit you, made you decide to start digging through Miles files and you felt ashamed as the first thing you found was a file with your name on it that contained everything about the case.

The first thing in it was a letter that he had written out to you, making you know that he didn't blame you for you trying to find out more and it probably must be due to him not texting you.

Either way, he understood and made sure to provide you with every information you needed in the file you had found.

And he did not disappoint. The file contained the emails and a profile of the guy he had been coresponding with and also some information on the asylum and the murkoff corporation.

Everything you read prompted you to pack your equipment, get dressed, leave Charlie with a dear neighbour of yours and head downstairs to your car, a black chevrolet camaro. You put everything in the trunk, put the file on the passengers seat and got in the drivers seat and drove off, not particularly caring for any speed limits.

 

* * *

 

"GET OUT OF THE JEEP" You yelled after ripping the door open of Miles' car.

You had parked outside the closed gate and had put a hook on it, that was chained to your car and ripped it out of its hinges, after you had spotted Miles' jeep in the driveway of the Asylum.

Only minutes afterwards, a blond man had crawled into the red jeep and had started to search for the key to start the engine. But before he could find it, you had made your eay to the drivers door and opened it, pointing a gun at the guy and telling him to get out.

"Please. You don't understand. We need to get out of here" The man whimpered, but you didn't care what he had to say while he was residing in your boyfriends car.

"Get. Out" You said,more calm this time and released the safety catch on the gun you were pointing in the distressed man's face.

"Look. I nearly got sliced up in there. You might as well shoot me before the thing that was locked up in there will kill the two of us" he said, still afraid, but he ment it.

"Just get out of the damn car and get in mine" you growled and he actually did it after sighing in relief.

"Wait for me there. And don't even bother to look for the key" you said and he nodded as he got over to the camaro, parked in front of the ripped gate.

You looked after the man, who was dressed in the inmates clothing, before you crawled into the jeep and searched for some stuff.

 

You nearly hit your head as you flinched up as the man in your camaro started to hit the horn mutliple times.

You got out of the jeep and looked over at the guy, pissed.

"Get the fuck out of there" He yelled as he stretched out his head out of the window.

His face was pale and his expression filled with horror, what made you turn around to look at the asylum.

You were not easy to scare but what you saw, made you nearly scream.

There was a black figure walking in your direction. Little black particles were flying around the form and the thing constantly changing its shape.

"What the fuck" you whispered as you raised your weapon at the thing and was slowly backing away.

You decided not to move violently, so you wouldn't startle the thing. It sounded like a good plan, but it failed greatly.

Suddenly the creature stopped moving and it was instantly right in front of you and slamming you into the red jeep. It knocked the air out of you and you groaned as you slipped down on the ground.

"What the hell" you wheezed as you inhaled sharply and dug, to avoid the next blow.

You could hear the guy in your camaro honking once again, what seemed to infuriate the creature and giving you some time to reach for our weapon and jab it into the things chest after you had rose to your feet.

To your suprise you were met with a resistance and didn't just move your body through the flying particles. 

"Y/N?" You froze just as you were about to pull the trigger.

"Miles?" You whispered and took a few steps back, looking over the black thing in front of you, that seemed to have calmed down a bit as the particles flew at a softer pace.

Soon they parted a bit and revealed the form and body of your boyfriend.

"Holy shit, Miles" you breathed out and dropped your weapon, wrapping your arms around the man and burying your fave in his shoulder. 

You gripped his jacket gently and nearly cried out as you could feel and smell blood all over him. What the hell has happened in there?

"Y/N, thank you for coming" You leaned back a bit as you heard his tired voice and looked up in his face.

The second you looked in his eyes, you could feel warm tears rushing down your cheeks. His eyes were completely black with his irises shining in a golden tone. You knew what he was. You knew what condition his body was in and you knew what was going on.

You have heard from a few people in your business about a biological weapon the government or some company trying to invent. _Project Walrider_. Nanoparticles that needed a host, a human to occupy to survive. A war weapon that could be used to infoltrate other bodies and destroy them from the inside. The host being the one who controlled those.

There wasn't much more you knew about it, and there haven't been more in the file, Miles had left behind for you.

"Of course I came" you whispered and leaned up to kiss his cheek and nearly flinched as you heard the guy in your camaro push the horn of your car once again.

"Can we leave?" You asked and Miles nodded after glancing from your car, back at you.

 

* * *

 

 

It took days for the nano particles to heal Miles up completely.

You didn't knew if he was a dead body and being occupied by a nano weapon or if he was still alive during the whole time he was healing.

But after those days, you finally got the explanation you had longer for so long.

Miles had barely survived the wounds and was still alive with the walrider now occupying his body.

The thing having an artificial mind on its own. 

Miles also told you about everything he saw in the Asylum and told you about the story with a certain doctor who had decided to take his fingers from him, which the walrider was not able to reproduce. 

He seemed to be ashamed of his scars in the beginning, but you made sure to make him know that he didn't have a reason to be.

 

"Why doesn't it kill me? Nor does it seem to attack Charlie" you asked one particular evening that you decided to spend in the couch on the living room, watching a movie.

Months had passed after his return from the hell hole and him exposing Murkoff corp. For what the higher ups were now trying to kill him for but he had you and the walrider protecting him.

"I mean... it is supposed to infiltrate the body of its enemies and kill it from the inside. And I suppose it didn't knew I was harmless until you explained it to it" You said and looked up in your boyfriends dark eyes that you had soon started to find pretty damn attractive.

"I guess it had infiltrated my memories before I could explain anything to it" Miles said with a small shrug and pulled you gently closer.

"That's kind of embarassing" you whispered with a soft blush on your cheeks. 

"It's not like it isn't present every time we have sex, babe" Miles chuckled, making you blush even more and bury his face in his shoulder.

"Okay, that settles the case then" you murmured, hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Does it?" He asked, driving his hand over your back and up in your hair.

"Mileeees~" You whined but soon gave in and enjoyed having your favourite reporter back with his little sidekick.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a prequel to this? What do you think?


End file.
